Mi lenne ha?
by kicsibogar
Summary: Életem első HPCSI novellája, a címnek megfelelően mi lenne ha a CSIsek kikötnének Roxfortban...Csak semmi józanság, éljenek a hihetlen gondolatok


_Megjegyzés: Ez az első HPCSI novellám, aminek igen szép előélete van, röviden talán annyi, hogy mindkét történet közel áll a szívemhez. Köszönöm Lilyanne-nek, hogy megerősített az elképzelésiemben, és ha nem beszélgettünk volna, soha nem született volna meg ez a novella. Tessa az alapokat rakta le a műfajhoz, no igen az S.B.O. (Sötét Bal Oldal), Capri pedig meggyőzött, hogy Voldi igenis tudja, Nick mit keresett a sírban (lásd Grave Danger)_

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é, illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására, no és persze a Warnerról se feledkezzünk meg. Amúgy is fontos a Büntetlen előélet a továbbtanulásomhoz…_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 12-13éven aluliak ne nagyon olvassák, de ez szerintem épp elég_ megkötés.

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom elsősorban Caprinak, Lilyanne-nek, és Tessának. És persze Mindenkinek, aki szereti akár a HP-t, akár a CSI-t._

**Mi lenne, ha…**

- Mégis mi a fészkes fenét keresünk itt? Az előbb még a tartózkodóban voltunk, vagy nem? – ráncolta össze szemöldökét Jim Brass, a Las Vegasi Bűnügyi Rendőrség nyomozócsoportjának oszlopos tagja, aki hajdan az éjszakai csoport vezetője volt. Ezt a posztot most Gilbert Grissom töltötte be, aki legalább ugyanolyan értetlenül nézett fel feje fölé, mint többi kollégája.

- Vajon mennyi pénzbe kerül egy elhagyatott kastély mennyezetén valódinak látszó eget mintázó hologramot létrehozni? – nézett Nick Stokes a mellette álló Sara Sidle-ra, aki egy vállrándítással jelezte, sejtelme sincs.

- Egy biztos, többe, mint az én egész éves fizetésem! – jegyezte meg Catherine Willows cinikusan.

- Talán valami problémád van a fizetési csekkeken lévő nullákkal? – meredt rá Conrad Ecklie villámló tekintettel.

- Mit mondjunk erre Conrad, amit szeretnél hallani, vagy az igazat? – válaszolt a kérdezett helyett Warrick Brown.

- Srácok nekem van egy ötletem, hol vagyunk, és mi ez a „hologram" a fejünk fölött, ahogy Ti neveztétek – szólt közbe a csapat legfiatalabb tagja, Greg Sanders.

- Greg, Neked mindig van egy ötleted, akkor is, amikor fölösleges! – hozta szokásos formáját David Hodges, a csoport különleges humorú laboránsa.

- Én szívesen meghallgatnám Greg teóriáját, vagy esetleg Neked van valami javaslatod? – kelt kollégája védelmére Sara.

- Köszi Szívem! – kacsintott a Hidrogén-peroxidos hajú fiú a nőre. – Szerintem ez Roxfort Elvarázsolt Mennyezete, és mi a vár Nagytermében vagyunk – folytatta szemrebbenés nélkül.

- Greggo? Megártott az utolsó rock koncert? – évődött vele Nick.

- Ez azért egy kicsit vad, nem gondolod? – kérdezte Catherine.

- Oké, várom a jobb magyarázatokat, az előbb még mindannyian a laborban voltunk, és hallgattuk Griss halál követhetetlen előadását a kiadások csökkentéséről. Bocsi Főnök – fordult végül az ősz hajú férfi felé.

- Én sem önszántamból tartottam meg, hanem mert Conrad volt olyan kedves, és a nyakamba zúdította az egészet.

- A Sheriff meg engem nyaggat, hogy húzzuk össze a nadrágszíjat – emelte fel mindkét kezét a helyszínelők főnöke.

- Szépjóestét Mindenkinek! – köszöntötte őket egy mély, mégis barátságos hang a hátuk mögül. Mindannyian megfordultak, és egy hosszú, ősz hajú, kissé csöves megjelenésű varázslóval találták magukat szembe.

- Na ugye, hogy megmondtam! – nézett rájuk Greg fölényes tekintettel. – Jó estét Uram! Ön bizonyára Albus Dumbledore, a Roxfort igazgatója.

- Pontosan fiatalember, örülök, hogy van valaki a társaságukból, akinek nem teljesen idegen a hely. Gondolom, ha a személyemmel is tisztában van, akkor más dolgokat sem kell elmagyaráznom Önnek – nézett rá barátságosan az igazgató félhold alakú szemüvege mögül.

- Ám ha nem vagyok tiszteletlen, attól még nekünk elmagyarázhatná, kérem! – nézett rá Conrad feszülten.

- Mr. Sanders jól mondta, Önök most Roxfortban vannak, a mágusvilág egyik leghíresebb iskolájában.

- Nagyon ügyes, Greggo, nem tudom, mi a trükk, de eléggé hatásosnak tűnik – nézett rá szúrós tekintettel Sara.

- Semmi közöm ehhez az egészhez, attól, hogy sejtettem, hol vagyunk, ne fogjátok rám az egészet! – védekezett a kémikus fiú.

- Tegyük fel, igaza van, és Roxfortban vagyunk, mégis mit keresünk itt? – kérdezte Nick az igazgatót.

- Rendelkeznek némi nemű mágikus képességgel, ezért úgy döntöttem, idehozom Önöket a világukból, és ha nincs ellenükre, beosztaná a Süveg egy-egy házba mindannyiukat.

- Ez még viccnek is rossz! – nevetett Warrick gúnyosan.

- Én nem mondtam, hogy kötelező, aki nem akarja, visszakerül Las Vegasba egy emlékmódosító bűbáj után.

- Én nem hagyom, hogy turkáljanak az agyamban, inkább a beosztás vagy mi a szösz! – lépett előre Jim, és Hodges is lelkesen bólogatott, Conraddal együtt.

- Ekkora bulit nem hagyhatunk ki! – nézett körbe Greg. Nick félénken bólintott, Warrick mély töprengésbe merült, Sara szeméből pedig áradt a bizalmatlanság.

- Már előre látom, ahogy kimegyünk a következő helyszínre pálcával a kezünkben, és varázsigéket kántálva, meg bájitalokat lögybölve, hipp-hopp, megtaláljuk az elkövetőket – vetítette eléjük Catherine az életképet.

- Már elnézést Hölgyem, de a bájitalok többre valók egyszerű lögybölésnél – tűnt fel a folyosón egy fekete taláros férfi. Megjelenése határozott volt és tiszteletparancsoló, ahogy talárja uszályként hullámzott körülötte, különleges eleganciával, mindenkit meghökkentett egy pillanatra.

- Igazán? És mégis mire használnánk egy Helyszínen? – kérdezett vissza a szőke hajú nő.

- Sokat kell még tanulniuk, ha itt maradnak – mormolta a fiatalabb professzor.

- Ő Perselus Piton, iskolánk bájitaltan professzora – mutatta be Dumbledore a férfit.

- Így már mindent értek! – nézett Catherine a férfire egy félmosoly közepette. – Ezek után, azt hiszem én is maradok! – nézett kihívóan a fekete hajú varázslóra, aki felkeltette érdeklődését.

- Gil, Te hogyan döntöttél? – nézett rá fürkészőn Sara.

- Kivételesen engedek a csapatszellemnek, és lássuk, mire megy ki ez az egész tréfa – válaszolta a csapat hajtóereje.

- Helyes, akkor kövessenek, kérem! – indult el az igazgató határozott léptekkel a terem másik vége felé.

- Ez csúcs! – lelkendezett Greg, miközben belekarolt a megdöbbent Sarába és Nickbe, majd maga után húzta őket. A terem végében egy kopottas, barna kalapszerű valami várta őket, egy sámlira téve.

- Ez meg mi a jó szagú málnabokor? – kérdezte Hodges szinte már rémült tekintettel.

Mikor mindenki odaért, a málnabokornak titulát Süveg kinyitotta szemét, és belekezdett a dalolásba:

_Halljátok hát énekem,_

_Rég volt ily mozgalmas az életem._

_Eddig csak nebulók sorsáról döntöttem._

_De most helyszínelők, kik itt állnak előttem._

_Határozottabbak, öregebbek, tán bölcsebbek,_

_Ám egy cseppet sem hitetlenebbek._

_Remélem, mindenki megleli útját._

_És jó irányba fordítja sorsát._

- Ennyi? Azért ennél hosszabb szokott lenni a Süveg éneke – nézett Greg kissé lelombozódva.

- Mivel Önök idősebbek, a Süveg úgy gondolta, tömör, mégis hasznos versikét faricskál – somolygott az idős férfi. – Most pedig egyenként szólítom magukat, vegyék fel a Teszlek Süveget, és várják meg, míg eldönti, melyik házba kerülnek.

- Istenem, de kár, hogy nincs nálam a fényképezőgép, olyan szívesen elkattintottam volna pár képet Rólad ezzel a Teszlek izével a fejeden! - cukkolta Nicket Rick.

- Meg az is kár, hogy itt nem működnek az elektronikus eszközök – veregette hátba a színes bőrű férfit Greggo kicsit lesajnálóan.

- Jim Brass! – nézett fel az igazgató papírjából.

Jim határozott léptekkel fellépett az emelvényre, és szokásos laza eleganciájával leült a sámlira, majd fejére tette a Süveget.

- Hmm, lássuk csak, megfontoltság, ész, logika, nincs híján a jó tulajdonságoknak! Mégis biztos vagyok a döntésemben: _Mardekár_! – rikkantotta az utolsó szót, hogy mindenki hallhassa. Jim mit sem sejtve ballagott vissza, csupán Greg fülig érő, tudálékos vigyorgása szúrt neki szemet.

- Ne aggódj Sanders, Te is sorra kerülsz! - veregette meg a fiatal fiú vállát, olyan apukásan.

- Warrick Brown! – hangzott el a következő név. A magas, afroamerikai férfin igazán viccesen mutatott a Süveg, ám mikor mindenki meghallotta a _Hugrabug_ szót, Greg nem tudta türtőztetni magát, és kibuggyant belőle a jóízű kacagás.

- Conrad Ecklie!

Amikor a magas, kissé kopaszodó, ám jóképűen markáns vonású férfi a fejére tette a Süveget, az először töprengett el komolyan. – Hmm, nem könnyű döntés, első ránézésre Mardekár, de ha jobban megnézem, lehetne ez akár Hugrabug…

- Tessék? Hugrabug? – fakadt ki Conrad. – Minek tart engem? Egy töketlen ficsúrnak?

- Na látja ez a baj, hogy még maga sincs tisztában az értékeivel, és ezt, ha tudni akarja, inkább bóknak veheti, mint sértésnek. A Hugrabugba kerülnek a legnemesebb szívű emberek. De ha ennyire akarja a látszatot, és az önámítást, hát legyen: _Mardekár_! – kurjantotta ismét, majd hozzátette – de ne feledje el, amit mondtam.

- Végre valami, ami nem lep meg! – súgta Nick Greg fülébe, aki helyeslően bólogatott.

- Gilbert Grissom! – mikor a férfi rátette a fejére a Süveget, az rögtön kimondta választ, _Griffendél_!

- A mi új üdvöskénk! – jegyezte meg Sara, és a mellette álló Nick és Greg igyekezett nem megfulladni az elfojtott nevetéstől.

- David Hodges! – Mindenki izgatottan várta, a Süveg milyen döntést hoz. Nem kellett sokáig várni, pár másodperc után már meg is volt: _Mardekár_.

- Greg Sanders! – a fiatal fiú laza mosollyal, mégis torkában dobogó szívvel tette fejére a régi „fejfedőt".

- No nézzük, Te aztán nem vagy egyszerű legényke. Zsenge korod ellenére hatalmas tudásra tettél szert, és jóindulatnak sem vagy híján. Ó nem féltelek, ravaszság is van itt bőven, és bátorság is, talán már vakmerőségnek is mondhatnám. Legyen _Hollóhát_! – Greg egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal tért vissza társaihoz, és titkon nagyon örült, hogy nem került a rettegett Mardekárba, ahol a Sötét varázslók többsége tanyázik.

- Sara Sidle! – a nevén nevezett pár pillanatig tétovázott, mikor Nick egy gyengéd mozdulattal az emelvény felé terelte „Gyerünk kislány!" felkiáltással.

- Hmm, Önnél sem egyértelmű a választás kisasszony. Ész és tudásban nincs hiány, de kitartásban sem, ami néha közelít a megszállottsághoz…_ Hollóhát_ –közölte végül.

- Látod Sara, én mindig mondtam, hogy hasonlítunk! – kacsintott rá Greg.

- Nick Stokes! – az említett nyelt egy nagyot, majd határozott léptekkel elindult, és fejére tette a Süveget.

- Egyértelműen _Hugrabug_! – mondta rögtön a beosztó fejfedő – büszke lehet magára fiatalember, ekkora szívvel nem sokan rendelkeznek – tette még hozzá.

- Cathrine Willows!

- Végül, de nem utolsósorban! – tette hozzá Warick, mire Cath visszanézett és rámosolygott.

- Önnel sincs nehéz dolgom kisasszony, _Griffendél_! – Cath értetlen mosollyal vonult vissza.

- Nem tudom, hova kerültünk, de legalább egy helyen vagyunk – súgta Grissom fülébe.

- Azért legtöbben a Mardekárba kerültek közülünk! – jegyezte meg viccesen Greg.

- Oké, de mondd el, mégis mi alapján osztott be a Süveg minket – kérte Cathrine.

- Igazából a legfőbb tulajdonságok alapján: a Hugrabugba kerülnek a nemes szívűek, a Mardekárba a Ravaszak, a Hollóhátba az eszesek, és a Griffendélbe a bátrak – a fiatal fiú látta kollégái, barátai arcán vegyes érzelmek tükröződtek. Aztán egyszer csak elsötétült előtte Minden…



- Greg, Greggo! – szólongatta Sara kétségbeesetten fiatal kollégáját.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte Greg, miután képes volt valamennyire kinyitni a szemét. A világ forgott vele, feje iszonyatosan fájt, és kettős látása volt.

- Én megfojtalak esküszöm! – fakadt ki Nick Stokes dühösen.

- Mi a baj pajtás? – kérdezte Greg a fejét szorongatva.

- Most mentem Veled először és utoljára Rock koncertre, meg hosszú ideig egyáltalán bárhova! – Sara szemei is dühösen villogtak, de hangjából mégis érződött a megkönnyebbültség.

- Mi történt? – próbált Greg felülni fekvő helyzetéből, de igencsak nehezen ment, mire feltornázta magát.

- Rengeteg alkohol. Mondd ez a két szó valamit? – kapcsolódott be Warrick a beszélgetésbe.

- Kiütöttem magam? – kezdtek neki derengni az események, de még mindig voltak homályos foltok. Arra emlékezett, hogy barátaval Marilyn Manson koncertre mentek, meg hogy örömében és felszabadultságában kissé többet ivott a kelleténél. – Sokat ittam? – kérdezte kábultan.

- Sokat? – kérdezte meghökkenve Sara. – Ad egy: idült alkoholistáknak is becsületére válna ennyi pia, ad kettő: csodálom hogy még életben vagy, ez már az egészséges dózison régen túl van – fakadt ki a lány.

- Emlékszel valamire? – kérdezte Nick cinkosan.

- Kellene? – nézett rá kissé kétségbeesetten a fiatal punk. És ekkor eszébe ötlött, amikor Sarának nagy elánnal udvarolt, és mindenáron meg akarta neki magyarázni, hogy kettejüket egymásnak teremtette a sors.

- Sara. Bocsánatot kérek, őszintén. Azt hiszem, nem viselkedtem úriember módjára – szabadkozott a lánynál.

- Semmi baj Greg, nem tettél semmi kompromittálót, akkor ijedtem meg igazán, mikor az egyik pillanatban kiesett az üveg a kezedből, és elterültél a földön. Azt hittük valami komolyabb bajod van.

- Ugyan, csalánba nem üt a menykő! – kacsintott rá a fiú mosolyogva. –De akkor, tűnődött maga elé…Mégis mennyit ittam? – jutottak eszébe kusza emlékképei.

- Őszintén, az ötödik sörnél, és a harmadik Jägernél abbahagytuk a számlálást – nézett rá sokatmondóan Warrick.

- Azt hiszem rendesen kiütöttem magam – merengett még mindig – Pedig annyira valóságosnak tűnt…

- Mégis micsoda? Hogy Sara esetleg igent mondd Neked? – évődött vele Nick.

- Á, úgysem hinnétek el – tápászkodott fel nehezen. – Menjünk inkább haza – mosolygott barátaira.

- Vége-

* * *

_Írói megjegyzések:_

_Nem is tudom miért, de szívem szerint Mindenkit a Mardekárba osztottam volna be először. :)) Aztán erőt vettem magamon._

_Még egyszer köszönöm Lilyanne-nek a segítséget, és a megerősítést, hisz szinte Mindenkit ugyanoda osztottunk be ;)_

_Szerintem még érződik rajta(m) kissé a szilveszteri hangulat :P_

_CSI-sek egy jó tanács: kivételesen nem akartam vonalakat erősíteni…_

_Piton profot meg egyszerűen nem hagyhattam ki, és pont._


End file.
